


I'm Addicted to You

by becharlatan



Category: B1A4
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becharlatan/pseuds/becharlatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung finds Dongwoo addicting, be it a simple joke, he wiggles at it; or kissing him, Jinyoung likes to savor and be lost in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Addicted to You

"Enough," Dongwoo sighs and he stares at the red head laughing terribly at one lame joke he tried throwing half an hour ago.

It was Saturday and Saturday nights are bonding nights. It’s a time for them to talk and discuss things they have issues with or problems bothering them for the week. They are nearing to done when Sunwoo had asked Dongwoo to crack some jokes to lighten up the mood since Chansik told about how he discreetly misses his siblings back home.

It was a lame joke, nothing more. A lame joke that made the young members roll their eyes and rummage the fridge for a midnight snack.

But it was not a lame joke for their fearless leader, because after Dongwoo recited his joke, Jinyoung had turned vulnerable. Dongwoo had find it cute at first, especially when Jinyoung's eyes had turned into a thin line. He was breathing and gasping for air in between laughs and Dongwoo thinks it's normal.

But when Junghwan retrieves finally to bed with Sunwoo following him, that's when Dongwoo starts getting worried. Chansik sits on the couch, brushing his teeth and watches his hyung, sprawled on the floor, giggling nonstop.

Chansik starts getting worried but Dongwoo pushes him inside their bedroom and Chansik eyes their leader one last time before Dongwoo assures him that he'll take care of Jinyoung and to get some sleep for their schedule tomorrow. Chansik nods and Dongwoo bids goodnight at all three of them with Jinyoung's loud cackle from the background.

Dongwoo turns around after closing the door and looks at the man who's now curled on the floor, clutched on his stomach. "You're f-funny." Jinyoung says in between muffled and almost soundless giggles. Dongwoo frowns.

"I am not. Enough Jinyoung." Dongwoo replies and Jinyoung only twists on the other side to continue laughing, his body curled on the floor, and head hitting the floor at every move.

Dongwoo kneels beside him and holds him by the shoulders. "Enough Jinyoung. I said stop." He tries again, this time with much force and dictation. He figures that Jinyoung had been truly exhausted with promotions and filming.

"Jinyoung, stop."Dongwoo says and Jinyoung looks at him. He closes his mouth to stop the laughter but not after a couple of seconds,he starts laughing again and Dongwoo tries to shake him.

"My joke isn't even funny." Dongwoo says and Jinyoung nods.

"I know... B-but I d-don't know," Jinyoung says in broken sentences, "Y-you just m-make me laugh al-always!"

Dongwoo doesn't really know how to take that because he's been laughing for half an hour and laughing that long isn't healthy, or funny at all. He sits before Jinyoung and pulls the younger, so sit up straight.

“Jinyoung,” Dongwoo says, eyes quirking and face cringing. He pushes Jinyoung against the wall and Jinyoung curls to hold his tummy, exhausted from the laughter.

“Make it, make it stop,” Jinyoung laughs and pleads and Dongwoo moves closer to press his forehead against Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung’s eyes are already filled with tears and he scoffs at how one simple, lame joke made this man throwing fits like mad.

Dongwoo cups Jinyoung’s face and motions Jinyoung to stare at him.

“Jinyoung,” Dongwoo says and he leans near to lick the lips of Jinyoung’s lips and place a kiss. Jinyoung goes silent and he freezes as he wraps his arms around Dongwoo’s neck and kisses back.

Dongwoo pushes him against the wall harder and Jinyoung stopped laughing. Jinyoung latches himself on Dongwoo, sits on Dongwoo’s laps and kisses him hungrily.

“Thank god you stopped laughing,” Dongwoo says in between kisses and Jinyoung nods, pressing his tongue inside Dongwoo’s mouth.  
It was a wonderful kiss, a kiss that should only last quickly because the night has already deepened and they still need to rest. It was a one heated kiss that made Dongwoo panicked.

“You can stop kissing me now, Jinyoung,” Dongwoo breathes and Jinyoung shakes his head, hugging Dongwoo tighter and Dongwoo sulks at the back of his mind.

—

“Hyung is kinda weird,” Chansik says in his bed and both Sunwoo and Junghwan agreed.

They all peek at the small gap from the door. They saw how Jinyoung placed himself like a cat on Dongwoo’s laps and savoured the older man’s lips like crazy.

“I guess Dongwoo hyung can only resolve this alone,” Junghwan says and they closed the door silently before jumping into their beds. They tried to erase the memory of their fox leader harassing their hyung bear.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Jinyoung laughs at everything Dongwoo says. And I find it just irresistibly adorable!


End file.
